Rule Breaker
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: "Pitch, don't make me hit you with a bamboo pole and summon the Guardians.""What's wrong with that light?""She's a teenager, Jack. There's nothing we can do.""You... stay away from me...""She's the one who's been giving me power!""I'm... scared.""You need to be brave for me, okay?""Guys, she isn't waking up.""She was a brave one.""Pitch broke the rules.""Guardian of..."R&R Read AN!
1. The Nightmare Begins

**This is just a little thing I whipped up. PLEASE NOTE THE PARTS WITH PITCH ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I don't own RotG, but I do own the nightmares and Ehren.**

* * *

Before I begin, I'd like to clarify a few things.

One, the Guardians protect children. Not teenagers. Even though people are **technically** children until they reach the legal age of 21, it kinda doesn't count.

Two, even if Pitch Black attacks or terrifies said teenager out of their mind, the Guardians will do NOTHING.

Three, what I'm about to tell you **really happened.**

* * *

You may call me Ehren, for the sake of Authoress Privacy. No, it's not pronounced weirdly. It's the Irish version of Erin. Deal with it.

The first occurrence happened just after Easter in the year 2014. I was just an unsuspecting teenager in her first year of teenagerdom. I guess it was about one in the morning when it happened. Before the incident, I was sleeping fairly well, save for repositioning myself. Then BAM! The first nightmare starts, and changes FIVE times before I wake up, terrified out of my insane authoress mind. I don't remember the first five, but I think one of them had to do with a giant zombie goldfish.

The last one went something like this. _I was standing in front of a lighthouse, looking up at it when a person approached me. "Lucy will get you. Run, run as far as you can." they warned me. I wondered 'Who's Lucy?' and entered the lighthouse to find a spiral staircase and several hallways on each floor. I heard the door slam behind me and a clanking sound._

 _I then heard a voice saying creepily, "I'm going to kill you~" I sprinted up the stairs to get away from the voice/clanking sound. It followed after me._

 _As I was running, I heard the person's voice again. "If you turn around, you will die." I kept running, getting off on one of the middle floors and took a separate staircase to the next floor. I ran back towards the spiral one and heard the clanking getting louder. As I made it to the staircase, the railing closed and I was forced to turn around._

 _Standing there was a woman in a ripped white dress, shackles around her wrists, and her black hair was covering her face. "Here's Lucy!" she screeched like a banshee and pushed me over the railing…_

That's when I woke up scared out of my wits. And then I saw _**him**_.

There, at the foot of my bed, darkness wrapped around him, golden eyes shining in the dark, relishing in my terror, laughing silently like a maniac, stood none other than…

The Bogeyman himself. Pitch Black.

I panicked. The movie Rise of the Guardians took place between the 1990's to early 2000's. So why was Pitch in my freaking BEDROOM?! "Pitch, don't make me hit you with a bamboo pole and summon the Guardians." I whispered and hesitantly fell back to sleep.

No more nightmares occurred that night.

The second incident occurred this year, just after Easter.

I don't remember the nightmares at all, but he was there again, glaring down at me from the same spot. "Pitch, I swear I will hit you with a bamboo pole and summon the Guardians." I whispered. He appeared to sigh and then vanished without a trace.

I haven't seen him since.

* * *

It's my birthday tomorrow! So excited! I might do a fanfic that's a random crossover between things and ...

...

ADD YOU GUYS! IT'LL BE A FANFICTION BIRTHDAY PARTY! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO COME!


	2. The Light

**The first part with Pitch actually happened, the rest will be from my muses (plural). I'm in London on tour for chorus and it's 11:26 right now. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG and I will NOT** **repeat myself.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the North Pole…

North was sitting in the Globe Room, watching carefully at the lights of children believers. Almost all of them were the typical goldish-yellow, except one in the United States, which was bronze-ish tinged with… "Black?" North gasped, standing up and activating the Northern Lights.

Sandy was near London, giving a pair of ginger twins great dreams about pranking their teachers when he saw the lights. He quickly got into his dreamsand plane, strapped on his goggles and flew as fast as he could to the Pole, leaving the twins in their red and gold dorm room to dream about setting off fireworks in one of their teacher's classrooms.

Tooth was in her palace, telling her faeries where to go and gushing over teeth when Baby Tooth flew frantically towards her. "What is it, Baby Tooth?" she asked. Baby Tooth tweeted anxiously and pointed to the Northern Lights, which were clearly visible in the sky. Tooth gasped and flew as fast as she could to the Pole, taking several faeries with her.

Bunny was in the Warren, relaxing as Easter had just passed. He had just settled into a comfortable position when one of his egg sentinels came up to him with the angry face showing. The pooka took this as a bad sign and headed to the surface, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of the Northern Lights. He tunnelled off as quickly as his feet would take him to the Pole.

And Jack was in Burgess, hanging out with Jamie (even though it wasn't winter). The two were chilling (pun intended) in Jamie's room telling stories when, suddenly, Jack felt a cold shiver (still pun intended) roll down his spine. "So, there I was, ready to throw the snowball in Bunny's face, then out of nowhere…" He turned towards the window and his eyes widened, his vocal cords freezing up ( **still** pun intended.)

"Jack, is something wrong?" Jamie asked, scooching towards the Guardian of Fun. Jack held his hand up towards Jamie, silencing the brunet boy.

"Jamie, I have to go." the winter spirit looked at his friend with the most serious expression he had ever had. Jamie nodded curtly and Jack flew out the window, to the Pole in order to discover why the Lights were activated.

The four Guardians all burst into the Globe Room at the same time, only to find North wide-eyed at the very same light he was looking at earlier and muttering incoherently to himself. "Bronze… and black. It's too soon… cannot be. Bronze means… but out of protection. But ze black… how could…?"

"North? What happened? Is something wrong? Why did the Lights activate?" Tooth asked rapidly, fluttering around North.

"Ze light. It is bronze and black." North pointed a shaky finger towards the light. The other Guardians, excluding Jack, gasped or went wide-eyed. Jack stood there in confusion, wondering what was going on and why the other Guardians reacted the way they did.

"Crikey, it's been 250 years since _that_ last happened…" Bunny started pacing back and forth, much to the confusion of Jack and worriment of the other Guardians.

Sandy's reaction was pretty similar. He started pacing and having a silent argument with himself. Jack was getting pretty fed-up with not knowing what was going on at this point, so he went up to the Globe and stared at the different light. Not long after, Tooth realized whose light it was.

"It can't be…" Tooth muttered incredulously, her steadiness in flight slowly decreasing. She had paled in shock and her wings completely gave out, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Tooth!" Jack rushed over to the temporarily-grounded fairy and helped her stand. Tooth paled even more and started to shake slightly.

"I-I know that light. I-I remember who that is. It's... It's **her.** " Tooth stammered with a worried and scared expression. The Guardian of Fun guided the shaken Guardian of Memories over to a chair and sat her down.

"What's wrong with that light?" Jack asked once the other Guardians calmed down quite a bit. They stared at him before North spoke up.

"Jack, you know lights of children are gold, yes?" He asked and the younger Guardian nodded. "When children grow older, light… usually fades." North explained, fidgeting with his beard.

"Usually?" Jack asked, looking the Guardian of Wonder in the eye. North nodded.

"On rare occasion, light becomes bronze… meaning child has grown into teenager, but still believes. Last time, was 250 years ago. I assume black part means Pitch has power over teenager." North finished, sighing.

"Is that why you activated the lights?" Jack asked and North nodded. "Then what are we doing sitting here? Shouldn't we be helping them?" Jack looked to the other Guardians.

"Oi, Jack. Do ya know what our title is?" Bunny questioned seriously.

"The Guardians. What's your point, Kangaroo?" Jack replied suspiciously. The Guardian of Hope sighed.

"Tha's the short version. We're officially 'The Guardians of Childhood'." Bunny explained. Jack just stared at him.

"And your point is…?" The white-haired boy asked slowly, rolling his hand to have the pooka explain further.

"We guard _children_. She's a teenager, Jack. There's nothing we can do."


End file.
